Tackle
Notes (TBA) Learned By Level Up Below is incomplete, Please help expand the list! * Bulbasaur: Level 0 * Ivysaur: Level 0 * Venusaur: Level 0 * Squirtle: Level 0 * Wartortle: Level 0 * Blastoise: Level 0 * Caterpie: Level 0 * Pidgey: Level 0 * Pidgeotto: Level 0 * Rattata: Level 0 * Raticate: Level 0 * Venonat: Level 0 * Venomoth: Level 0 * Geodude: Level 0 * Graveler: Level 0 * Golem: Level 0 * Ponyta: Level 0 * Slowpoke: Level 0 * Slowbro: Level 0 * Magnemite: Level 0 * Magneton: Level 0 * Shellder: Level 0 * Onix: Level 0 * Voltorb: Level 6 * Electrode: Level 6 * Koffing: Level 0 * Weezing: Level 0 * Staryu: Level 0 * Tauros: Level 0 * Magikarp: Level 16 * Eevee: Level 0 * Vaporeon: Level 0 * Jolteon: Level 0 * Flareon: Level 0 * Porygon: Level 0 * Snorlax: Level 0 * Chikorita: Level 0 * Bayleef: Level 0 * Meganium: Level 0 * Cyndaquil: Level 0 * Quilava: Level 0 * Typhlosion: Level 0 * Hoothoot: Level 0 * Noctowl: Level 0 * Ledyba: Level 0 * Ledian: Level 0 * Hoppip: Level 11 * Skiploom: Level 11 * Jumpluff: Level 11 * Yanma: Level 0 * Espeon: Level 0 * Umbreon: Level 0 * Slowking: Level 0 * Girafarig: Level 0 * Pineco: Level 0 * Forretress: Level 0 * Snubbull: Level 0 * Granbull: Level 0 * Qwilfish: Level 0 * Swinub: Level 0 * Phanpy: Level 0 * Porygon2: Level 0 * Stantler: Level 0 * Tyrogue: Level 0 * Miltank: Level 0 * Mudkip: Level 0 * Marshtomp: Level 0 * Swampert: Level 0 * Makuhita: Level 0 * Hariyama: Level 0 * Aron: Level 0 * Lairon: Level 0 * Aggron: Level 0 * Electrike: Level 0 * Manectric: Level 0 * Numel: Level 0 * Camerupt: Level 0 * Feebas: Level 16 * Luvdisc: Level 0 * Turtwig: Level 0 * Grotle: Level 0 * Torterra: Level 0 * Prinplup: Level 0 * Empoleon: Level 0 * Starly: Level 0 * Staravia: Level 0 * Staraptor: Level 0 * Shinx: Level 0 * Luxio: Level 0 * Luxray: Level 0 * Shieldon: Level 0 * Bastiodon: Level 0 * Gible: Level 0 * Gabite: Level 0 * Garchomp: Level 0 * Hippopotas: Level 0 * Hippowdon: Level 0 * Yanmega: Level 0 * Glaceon: Level 0 * Snivy: Level 0 * Servine: Level 0 * Serperior: Level 0 * Tepig: Level 0 * Pignite: Level 0 * Emboar: Level 0 * Oshawott: Level 0 * Dewott: Level 0 * Samurott: Level 0 * Roggenrola: Level 0 * Boldore: Level 0 * Gigalith: Level 0 * Darumaka: Level 0 * Darmanitan: Level 0 * Ferroseed: Level 0 * Ferrothorn: Level 0 * Tynamo: Level 0 * Deino: Level 0 * Phantump: Level 0 * Trevenant: Level 0 Category:Normal moves Category:Physical moves Category:Moves with single target Category:Moves that has no effect on Ghost types